battlefieldfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Redkite/Notre Terre de Libération du Preview
'Notre terre de libération du' is a Battlfeild 3 fanfiction peice by redkite525, this is a preview so I can see feedback on it. Introduction/Blurb French Naval Commandos are the elite amphibious special forces group of the French Navy, while most of their operations are top secret, they are an a highly professional force concidered to be some of the best France has to offer, they have earned a great deal of respect from similar special forces groups such as America's US Navy SEALs and the UK's Special Boat Service for their skill and professional style. 'Notre terre de libération du' follows a four man team of French Naval Commandos as Russian Federation forces invade Paris and combined American and French forces launch a counter-attack which engulfs all of Paris is fighting, the four man team, codenamed 'Sabre' must use all their training and skill to stay alive behind Russian controlled lines and escape. 1. -Preview Staff-Sergant. Allard 'Blanc' Chisom Street near Lucien Paris Park July 3rd, 2014 "Blanc.. Blanc. Wake up?", I opened my eyes, my sight was a hazy blur but they soon adjusted to my surroundings, I will laying on my back with my legs infront of me on the left side backseat of a american army jeep that had been knocked onto it's left side, an open door above me that would normally be next to me was present with Tueur who looked down on me from the open door above. "You okay sir?", he asked, "Yes, urgh.", I mumbled in responce. I drew my knife from combat vest and cut the seat belt and worked my back up against the roof of the american jeep that was behind me. I worked my way carefully edging my body so I wouldn't injure myself and returned to my feet, my SSG552 rifle hung loyally to my chest. Now standing, I looked up at Tueur, "Just climb out sir, were all waiting outside.", Tueur who had been standing on the right side of the turned over Jeep disappeared and only the sound of him climbing down onto the road outside could be heard. I put away my knife and lept up and grabbed the frame of the open jeep door and climbed out onto the side, I looked down to see Tueur, Faulcon and Vert waiting in a close defensive crouch near the back of the turned over humvee, I jumped down and joined them in the crouch, they talked but did not look at me as they appeared to be cautious of any persuers. "We got ambushed didn't we?", I asked, "Yeah, I can't get anything from blue team or the american SEALs, I think their jeeps were hit.", Tueur replied, "We were in a jeep convoy and came under RPG fire, we were at the front and our SEAL driver drove away in a panic but when we turned the corner, an RPG chipped the back of the jeep and it was blown down this road and onto the pavement on it's side.", Faulcon added. "Okay, keep in a close line, to go across the street to that building before the corner and check it out.", I ordered. We stood up from our crouched group and moved off the pavement and across the road, these paris streets were dark with no lighting and completely deserted. Our jeep lay lifelessly embedded into a building on the left side of this street and a sharp corner was near by where the other jeeps had come under fire. We moved closely together with guns at the ready and formed in a line against a building wall near the corner, I was at the front of the line. I edged my head around the corner slightly and two burning jeeps luminated the dark streets and cold black shadows of bodies lay near the jeeps. "Jesus..", I mumbled quietly in shock. I continued to look at the street to see for hostile movement or the users of the RPG's and nothing no life came from a bullet-ridden building where I presumed the RPG fire was based from, my thoughts on the street were broken by Tueur, "Anything?", he asked, "No.. Nothing. I don't think blue team or the SEALs are combat-able anymore.", I replied. "Damn it, what are we going to do now?", he asked, "We were supposed to be going back to the nearest FOB but this 'short-cut' our SEAL driver suggested clearly wasn't the best, we need to find the SEAL officer and get a map since none of our will be updated with American troop movements or bases.", I replied, "Let's go.", I added. The dark lifeless street did not reassure me and a cold sense of death hung in the nightime air, my eyes were drawn the bullet-ridden builidng as I was unsure wether the presumabley Russian troops were disabled. The bullets on the building indicated that the SEALs and blue team had fought back but been over-powered. We moved in a close line into the lifeless city street, in the centre the burning remains of the jeeps lit a orange light on the dark street, the building where the RPG's had potentionally come from was an apartment building on the right sight of the street I looked down, it blended in with the surroundings like all the other buildings. The fire expired on the jeep at the back of destroyed two jeep convoy and left the jeep infront to light the street with an orange glow. The bodies of our fallen comrades were just black lumps now. We approached the first jeep in a close line, cautious of the building was responcible for our comrades death and as I reached what appeared to be the body of a SEAL near the driver's seat of the first jeep, a distant explosion startled me, I looked around cautiously and accepted it was not relevant and dropped to a crouch, my team copied me naturally but looked around with their rifles, ready to engage if necessary. The SEAL body was face down infront of me, his head seeping blood still and I had the painful task of handling the body. I put my left hand on his right shoulder and my right hand under his left shoulder and lifted him onto his side gently, I then quickly opened the top pouch on his combat vest and a small folded-up map was definitive with it's white colour, I took the map out and gentley placed the body back, face down. I placed the map in my right pocket and zipped up the pocket. I looked around cautiously and my team was silent. "Let's go.", I whispered. I stood up and lead the line to a building on the left side of the street, it appeared to be some sort of bakery since the display glass was broken but what appeared to be a bullet and display stands for stale and moldy bread could just be seen by the orange glow produced for the burning jeep. I approached the door and opened it gently, the door went forward and into the shop invitingly and I proceeded in, my team instinctivley followed me. I got several metres into the shop before distant talk and shouting could be heard, I instantly looked round, intimidated by this as the number of voices I believed I could hear far outnumberd my team. "That isn't French or English their talking.", Vert whispered, "Crap, probably Russian troops, everyone, get to cover now.", I ordered in a whisper. It suddenly struck me, the Russians were only a few metres away, they had been in the buildings cutting the power and the bang must of been some sort of power related activity. I looked with a solid face at my team lined up behind, my expression give one message, "Get down." We dived to the floor to hide behind the display counter and shadows of figured seeped into the shop through the orange light. An enormous patrol of Russian troops walked passed slowly and cautiously but with a calm posture. The talked and looked in Russian quietly as myself and my team lay by the display case. I notised through the shadows of the orange fire from the jeep that a Russian trooper had stopped and was looking in on the show through the window outside, he stepped forward and I looked up to just see a hand reaching through the glass door to open it, the door again leaned inward, openly inviting the Russian trooper into the shop, my heart was now pumping with panic as I realised that none of us had our weapons ready and any movement would grab his attention, he took a step in, looked around but before he could complete his look of the shop, his movement war drawn to the aggressive bark of a Russian officer from outside, the trooper obdiently turned around and exited the shop. I felt the weight of panic had been releaved from me. The trooper joined several other shadows passing by and then all activity ceased, presumabley as the patrol had passed, I stood up quickly and the final trooper at the back of the patrol was leaving, but suddenly he stopped, intrested by a sudden sense of movement, he turned around and saw me standing inside the shop, we both froze for a moment to realise the discovery we had just made of eachother then he cried in Russian his patrol. I raised my SS552 and quickly fired a double tap, the shots struck his neck and head and collapsed onto his knees but suddenly many other joined him where he stood and bullets began streaming through our building. I turned and shot another trooper whom ran to where his comrade has been, the bullets struck his head and he spun around while collapsing, the bullets now swelled all around the shop and I dropped to a crouch to join my team whom also emerged to a crouch. Various Russian shouts and yells were now heard amoung various bullet shots and passed through the shop. I calmly but activley proceeded to return fire, I had trained to keep calm and efficent in these kind of encounters as had my team. "FAULCON, FIND AN EXIT!", I yelled while Vert and Tueur joined me in firing at an increasing of Russian troops that now became visible in the street. Faulcon stood and ran off behind, I looked behind to watch him and he ran though the shop and vaulted the counter and ran around the corner to back section of the shop, I looked back and spotted another Russian trooper in the open and instinctivley locked on to him and fired a double tap, the round struck him in the upper chest and he grabbed his chest and pain and fell back to be of no more trouble to us. My mindset on engaging and repelling the Russian troops was broken as a distant cry from Faulcon was heard, "There's a way out back here sir!", "Go you two! I'll cover you!", I shouted to Vert and Tueur. They broke from there crouch and ran behind me, I suddenly noticed a Russian trooper's head looking into the shop window from outside, I quickly turned and fired at him but my rounds hit the nearby wall, only scaring his head to disappear. Realising I was probably going to be over-whelmed soon, I stood up and ran back toward the counter, I vaulted it as an organized firing line now ripped my former position to peices. I ran around the corner to the back of the shop where an opened door was availible, throught the door I could see Vert crouching, ready for the persuing Russian troops, I went through the door and into a small garden. I turned around and produced a Claymore mine from my back belt, I dropped to a crouch and unfolded the legs on the Claymore before placing toward the door and flicking a switch on the back of the mine, priming the mine to go off when an invisible laser was broken. I stood up and looked around the small garden for an exit. The Garden was surrounded by large buildings which locked it in. I looked to the walls behind the building and saw a rusty ladder than gave access to various floor windows on the back of the building. Category:Blog posts